


It's Always a Blast With You

by Athems



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Accidents, Broken Bones, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemy to Caretaker, Explosions, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Migraine, Prompt #12, Prompt #25, Prompt #26, Prompt #4, Ringing Ears, Whumptober 2020, collapsed building, prompt #28, prompt #7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athems/pseuds/Athems
Summary: Another day, another scheme of Doofenshmirtz gone bad. Although, this time Perry decides to be the one taking care of the aftermath and his nemesis.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949701
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	It's Always a Blast With You

**Author's Note:**

> Second Phineas and Ferb story of my little whumptober project. Could be read as platonic or romantic, but my intention was more on the romance side.  
> Enjoy.

It was a nice sunny day in Danville and Phineas and Ferb were already planning their big project for the day: "A hyper speed boat race competition around the globe Ferb!"

Candace had decided to go on a date with Jeremy the day before to try and distract herself from her brothers' plans, but whether or not they will be able to enjoy their day and not get swept away by the need to bust Phineas and Ferb was anyone's guess.

Perry for his part was eating a late breakfast by himself at the table, wondering if maybe he'll get the chance of going on that boat race with his nephews instead of work. But like always duty was calling him on his watch, so he hurried to finish his cereal before finding one of his secret entrances.

"Morning Agent P," Monogram greeted him the moment he was sitting. Perry saluted him before starting to hear the mission for the day, "It appears Dr. Doofenshmirtz is around his Abandoned Self Storage again. He arrived a few hours ago and has been hard at work on something if the sounds of hammering and sawing are anything to go by. Go find out what he's planning and thwart his plans. Monogram out." The screen went black after the spy gave another salute; he then jumped into action to go on his way to the building.

When he arrived, crashing through one of the windows, the place was dark and silent, not even a mouse could be heard. He infiltrated deeper into the storage, wondering where the doctor was.

Suddenly, he stepped on a rope trap, ending up hanging upside down with his nemesis appearing a few feet in front of him (although, he could barely see him thanks to the lack of light).

"Aha! Glad you decided to 'hang' around today, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, laughing at his own joke before noticing the other wasn't laughing along. "Get it? Because you're hanging upside down, and I said hang around... You know what, forget it."

The doctor walked around before the place was flooded with light, making the agent blink at the sudden change. Once his eyes adjusted, he could see the other man walking towards a big machine.

Doofenshmirtz stopped at the side of the contraption, throwing his arms before exclaiming "Behold! The rat-transfor-inator!" Then he started his typical monologue, "You see, the other day that I was going back home from the grocery store, a really big rat came out of an alleyway and scared some young girls. They even ran away in disgust and fear! So that made me think, what if I got to transform all the rats around the Tri-State Area into hideous big monster to serve me? That way people would be too scared and disgusted to try and stop me from becoming their leader!" He laughed again, while Perry stared at him with a deadpan expression.

Before he could continue talking more the agent cut the rope, twisting in the air to land on his feet. He then rushed towards Doofenshmirtz to start their usual fist fight so then he could knock him and destroy the machine.

What he wasn't expecting was for his nemesis to take out a ray gun from within his lab coat. "Aha! Thought I wouldn't come prepared, eh?" He started shooting at Perry with it, barely giving the other time to dodge every shot.

When the spy's back was against the invention Doofenshmirtz shot again, thinking that he was cornered, but the other rolled to the side, evading the ray at the last moment.

Sadly, the -inator wasn't so lucky, getting a direct hit on the control panel creating a short circuit.

Perry stared at the machine, wondering if it would self-destruct, not understanding what was happening to the invention.

Heinz, for his part, knew what the short circuiting meant and wasted no time in getting the other away before he could get severely hurt.

"Watch out!" he yelled, throwing himself at the agent before the thing blew up in a bigger explosion than usual.

——————

When Perry came to his ears were ringing a little. He took a minute to see if the sensation would stop after a moment and was relieved when it finally did.

He made a mental check list to make sure everything was in order, his eyes locked on the floor while he catalogued everything.

 _Seems the only thing I'm suffering from is a mild headache. Heinz must have pushed me away enough from the danger,_ he thought with slight sigh.

Speaking of, he wondered where the doctor was since he couldn't see much from his sprawled position on the floor. He decided to get up and look for him while surveying the damage the explosion caused.

The moment he was standing he turned his eyes to the ceiling and the wall in front of him. _Looks like the structure has been compromised,_ he frowned. There were cracks along the surface of one of the main pillars, and part of the ceiling seemed to have been blew up.

He turned to see behind him at the rest of the damage and saw that part of the ceiling had fallen close to where the machine used to be. _Better get out of here, or more debris could start falling. But where is Dr. D?_

He looked around the place trying to find his nemesis but there was no sign of him anywhere; he wouldn't have already left, would he? Considering the entrance was still closed he doubted the other man had found another way to leave the building and abandoned him there, he wasn't that heartless.

Something caught his eye, making him turn to look again at the debris that had piled on the floor. He crunched to see better underneath it, taking out his lantern as well and gave a silent gasp at what he saw.

Under the heavy looking debris was Heinz's hand, and further into the pile he was able to see right into his unconscious face. He was face down and there was some blood tickling down from his forehead, but other than that he couldn't see if he were badly hurt somewhere else.

Perry reached into the small space to grab the hand; he knew it would be mostly cold thanks to his robotic implants and he wouldn't be able to feel a pulse, but he wanted to see if the contact managed to arouse the other. When it didn't work, he sprung to his feet, looking around the place for a way to get Heinz out.

He spotted the ray gun a few feet away, a crazy idea forming in his head. _Can it really work?_

He picked it up making sure it wasn't damaged or broken, then started looking for something to try it on to see if it could help him.

He tested it on a small piece of debris from one of the columns, grinning when it disintegrated the concrete. _This will work! Although, I can't believe he was using this kind of gun in our fight,_ he thought with some annoyance at the doctor. Doofenshmirtz really believed him to be invincible at times.

He turned to where the other was buried, shooting at the pieces from top to bottom one by one until there was only a big chunk of joist on top of him. He decided to stop firing in fear of hitting the other with the ray (if it could disintegrate metal and concrete, he didn't want to see what it could do to humans).

Perry dropped the gun to the side and hurried over to the other, taking the joist with his hands and starting to lift it by himself. After he managed to lift it as high as he could he moved it to the side, as far away from the doctor's body, before dropping it on the ground with a loud thud.

Instead of taking a minute to recover his breathing he went to Doofenshmirtz's side and carefully rolled him on his back. He then checked his pulse and breathing, giving a sigh of relief when both seemed to be there, albeit a little weak.

Just then, Heinz eyes opened, hazy and unfocused. "...Perry?" he mumbled. The other gave a small smile, it seemed he was still able to recognize the agent.

"Where...?" Heinz searched around the place with his eyes before finally remembering what had happened. "Ah, the malfunction caused a high explosion," he said after a moment, the haze and unfocused look disappearing from his face. He turned his eyes towards the spy again, worry evident in his voice as he asked, "You okay, Perry the Platypus?"

The other man stared at him incredulously before starting to sign a little faster than usual. " _Me?! I should be asking you that! What were you thinking jumping to push me out of the way of the explosion?! You could've died!_ "

"Don't sign too fast. I think I got a migraine and trying to make my eyes keep up with that speed is making it worse," Heinz complained before trying to get up from the floor.

He managed to move a little before feeling a sharp pain in his right leg, making him bite his lip to stop from crying out in pain.

Perry put a hand on his shoulder prompting the other to look at him, before asking what was wrong. " _Are you okay? Are you hurt?_ "

"I think I've broken something," he explained with gritted teeth, "probably the right fibula. And I may have some bruised ribs." He lifted his shirt a little, showing some purple spots along his torso. "Yep, bruised ribs."

" _Should I call an ambulance?_ "

"No, I just need to get back home, and I can take care of it." Heinz looked around the place with a grimace. "We should probably leave this place soon before the thing decides to collapse on us. Think you can give me a ride home?" he asked the agent with an apologetic smile.

Perry nodded, before telling the other he would carry him in his back out of the building to get to the car outside.

"Carry me? You don't have to do that, you know." The doctor tried to dissuade him, feeling his face go red.

But the spy insisted, thus ending up with a red-faced Heinz on his back, careful to not let his leg swing or touch anything as he went to the door of the storage.

Doofenshmirtz used a remote control he had with his house keys to get the door to open, all the while looking at the building and waiting to see if it would collapse from the movement. When it finally stopped and nothing had fallen on them, Perry stepped outside, his flying car already waiting in front of them.

He helped Heinz into the car, making sure to not let him move his leg too much and adjusting the seatbelt so it wouldn't press hard on his bruises.

Perry then got in and after making sure everything was fine started the fly back to the DEI.

——————

After arriving to the apartment and helping the doctor to his bed, the agent helped treat the wounds under the instructions of the other; Doofenshmirtz was certainly prepared to take care of any kind of accident that happened to him if he couldn't go to the hospital. _He's too used to not having anyone to help him,_ Perry thought with sadness. He wouldn't have been surprised if the other didn't know how to ask for help. _That's why he seemed so apologetic when he asked for a ride..._

Once Heinz wounds were okay, he turned to the spy, "You sure you're okay? No scrapes, broken bones or anything?"

Perry shook his head; the only thing that was bothering him when he woke up after the explosion was a small headache, and after finding the doctor it had seemed to simply disappear in the stress of the situation at hand. " _You managed to push me far enough from any danger. Thanks for that, by the way._ "

Doofenshmirtz gave a smile at that, happy that his quick reaction helped keep the other safe. "It was nothing. You don't have to thank me," he said with a red face. He then turned to look at the clock at the side. "Seems we finished a little later than usual," the agent looked at the clock to confirm his words, "guess you need to go back home now, right?"

Perry thought for a moment. Yes, he could go home now that the days plans to conquer the Tri-State Area were thwarted and Heinz was home, ready to recover from the incident; but knowing that the other was to be alone while bedridden left him feeling sad at the circumstances. So, why not stay a little longer?

" _Do you mind if I stay a little while longer? Don't really feel like going back home just yet._ "

"You wish to stay?" Heinz thought about the petition. Maybe the other was pitying him, but Perry wasn't like that. So, then, maybe he just wanted to spend time with him? That would be a first for Doofenshmirtz, but he wouldn't say no to hanging out with the other. "Sure, I guess you can stay as long as you wish," he accepted with a shrug, his face getting red again (he was starting to get sick of blushing all the time!).

Perry grinned in response, getting comfortable in his chair at the side of the bed before starting to talk with the other about anything to pass the time. He knew he'll have to eventually go back home for the day, but he was planning to visit the doctor the next day and the day after that until the other got better; he really didn't mind spending time just chatting with his nemesis, it made their relationship nicer (and if he got to see him blush some more, then all the better).

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it and if you read it it would be nice to hear your thoughts on it.   
> Again if you have a better idea for a tittle I'm all ears (seriously, you have no idea how much I suffer with that).  
> Reviews, complains, suggestions or even hellos are always welcomed.


End file.
